Backcountry snowboarding and skiing often require a user to hike up hills carrying their boards, skis and other equipment using their hands and arms. Oftentimes, these hills are covered in snow and ice and can be very slippery. Thus, having their hands and arms free for balance and control is important for the safety of the user. Even at resort settings, carrying snowboards and skis as well as boots, gloves, helmets and other snow gear to and from a parking lot can be cumbersome, often requiring the use of both hands and arms.
Thus, to make the transportation of sporting gear and other objects more convenient and safe for the user, what is needed is a device that can secure these objects to the user such that the user may have their hands and arms free for balance and control.